Track Season: Cool Off
by Bubble Master Califa
Summary: This is a spin off behind the scenes story of the fabulous Track Season explaining some things that are hinted or slightly mentioned. Note! I have permission off Wkkyd to make this!warning! Yaoi, Yuri and Lemons ahead. some parts aren't canon
1. Bored and No Downtown!

**A/N:** Hey its me Bubble Master Califa (Track Seasons idea Beta and character info advisor). This is a spin off story for Track season that takes part at certain points in the story that i wanted to give info about and include lemons at certain parts (A lot of parts! XD). Please be nice this is my first Lemon put onto paper and then online so all flames will be given to my Califa who'll drown them in bubbles. I must thank Riku-Stalker for Betaing this (She my life saver!!!)

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts (Thats Square-Enix silly). Nor do I own Track season (Thats Wkkyd and she just plain rocks), I have permission to do this spin off. **

**Warning: I will warn you now this will contain scenes of ****Yaoi and****Yuri**** (Boy/Boy and Girl/Girl relations which may have adult scenes as this story will do)**

**Track Season: Cool Off**

**Chapter 1**

**Bored, And No Downtown!!!**

**(This will give us a little insight of what happened during the party after the first track meet)**

Roxas was sitting on top of Axel's lap totally smashed and drunk, as was Axel. "This is fun!!!" Roxas proclaimed rather loudly, everyone began to look at them except Kairi and Selphie.

Th two girls were still slow dancing even after doing it for two hours "The Lezbos can't control themselves," Axel said in slurred speech.

Roxas smacked him on the leg "Don't skit my friends, they're allowed to be be what they want to be!" Roxas stated to the redhead.

Roxas was getting tired though and fell into Axel's arms relaxing as he was asleep in a cute position.

"Awww Blondie's asleep! I'll guess I'll have to take him to bed," Axel said to no one.

He picked the short blonde boy up, slung him over his shoulders and walked slowly upstairs in zig-zags while he stuck his tongue out at everyone that was making out on the stairs.

Axel made it to the top of the stairs and walked with his friend into the first bedroom he could see, it was Riku's room.

Inside was two girls, one with black hair and the other had blonde hair, it was the girls who hugged from before.

Axel couldn't care less about the two, he put Roxas on the middle of the bed between them "If you're planning on molesting him go do it next door!" Rikku shouted to him after she threw her twelfth cup of beer to the floor.

"Tough luck not-so-mini Lezbo's he's staying here and thanks for the idea of molesting him!" Axel said to the girls, pushing them off the bed at the same time.

"Cheeky bas-" Tifa said in mid sentence but then saw Rikku steal a packet of condoms from Axel's jeans pocket "Fine, we'll use the next room for our plan," Tifa said leaving with Rikku laughing at the fact that Axel was going to need them.

Axel was glad the girls were gone and lied down next to Roxas and was quite surprised when the blonde put his arms over Axel's chest _"must be cold or something," _hethought inside his head doubting the blonde would ever want him while sober.

Axel was really getting frustrated, and wanted to have a bit of fun.

So he poked Roxas in the head until he woke up "What?" Roxas said in a slurred/tired speech.

"I'm bored!!!" Axel shouted to his Blondie.

"Well we can play **something fun** but you have to be quiet." Roxas said getting more comfortable into Axel by swinging his legs over the red heads lower torso to get on top of him, and then winked at him in a suggestive way.

"You're too smashed to know what you'll be doing and trust me you **will** remember it the next morning" Axel replied with a flirtatious wink.

"I don't care just do me and have fun with it!" Roxas told Axel "I'll go first." Roxas said before Axel could even reply and he was undoing the belt Axel had on.

The red head was just watching in shock surprised that Roxas was being so...forward.

Roxas undid the belt, and then slowly pulled the red head's jeans down in a very slow, teasingly way.

Axel gasped for a second due to the fact Roxas pulled his underwear down with the pants, it was really cold in the bedroom.

"Cold, Eh? I'll warm your 'friend' up." Roxas said seductively as he pulled Axel's shirt up first. "but first, I'm warming the rest of you up." Roxas notified his bed buddy before going down on the red heads neck.

Axel gasped in shock as Roxas bit deeply into his neck guaranteeing a mark to be there the next week.

Roxas moved down with blood on his teeth as he was licking Axel's chest and then moved onto Axel's left nipple, with his hand taking care of the other one.

Axel was truly enjoying it but frustrated at the fact he was being teased "Move it along Blondie! I want an orgasm before I fall asleep!!!"Axel demanded loudly.

"Someone wants the dessert already..."Roxas slurred out of his mouth "I'll just seal the deal," Roxas claimed, as he moved his mouth to the tip of Axel's already erect cock which Roxas guessed was around 9'' long.

Roxas blew gently on the tip of it making Axel shiver.

Roxas went in for the plunge and licked the tip of the red head's manhood and circled his tongue on it.

Earning a moan from the owner of the cock that would be up Roxas' anus soon enough.

Roxas went for the plunge and deep throated as much of the dick as he could. .

Axel was moaning extremely loudly in pleasure and grabbed the blonde's golden locks in his hands for support.

Roxas only gagged for a little while and was then bobbing up and down the cock with his tongue licking the shaft of Axel's dick.

Everything Roxas did gave Axel so much pleasure he was moaning louder than the chatter from outside the room.

Roxas then grabbed Axel's balls with his hands. gave them a playful squeeze which made him receive a pleasant reaction from the man holding his head down.

It only took Axel two minutes before he came hard shooting two spurts in Roxas' mouth.

Roxas then swallowed all of it and sucked Axel's dick clean.

"You swallow? Kinky..."Axel trailed off before Roxas planted his lips onto the red head's and they were in a passionate embrace for what seemed like five minutes.

Axel started taking Roxas' clothes off while making out with him at the same time only stopping when he had to.

Finally Roxas was on top of Axel completely nude.

But then Axel soon tossed him over changing positions on the large bed.

"Don't worry Blondie I'll let your 'friend' have a go after. I love taking turns after all"Axel said before he placed his re-hardened dick at the entrance of Roxas' hole and went in it quickly causing not as much pain to the blonde as Axel assumed it would, he wasn't as tight as all the other virgins Axel screwed with.

"Hey you're not a virgin"Axel pointed out and Roxas just rolled his eyes and pulled Axel's hips down to put all of Axel's cock inside his hole.

"Just screw me as fast as you can" Roxas commanded rudely only slightly bothered with a penis inside his anus.

"Aye, aye captain!"Axel said and pulled out and in again at a quick pace that got even quicker and quicker until he was pounding Roxas so hard he had to hold the blonde's hips for support.

"Fuck yeah! Harder! Harder!! Harder!!!!" Roxas screamed wanting more and Axel complied and went as hard as he could.

Axel hit Roxas' prostate and soon after the blonde came from the pleasure and his hole tightened on Axel's dick.

The red head came full force this time shooting three long, hard spurts of cum up Roxas' hole filling him up.

Roxas had also came shooting cum on Axel's chest.

Axel then pulled the dick out the blonde's hole and then lied down next to him "fantastic! You were like a porn star"Axel said, he was quite shocked Roxas liked it rough and tough.

"Well its more fun for me. Could you prep me up so I can do you?"Roxas asked pointing to his own shaft that was already reaching it's full length which was 7'' long.

"Oh yeah... I did promise,"Axel said moving his mouth to the blonde's dick "I'm tired So I'm just lubing you up, okay?"Axel asked the blonde who grinned in a fake way nodding his head to Axel like he was an idiot.

"Great,"Axel said and took the whole thing in his mouth and not shockingly gagged.

Roxas laughed at him "Not used to it Axel?" the blonde said mocking Axel.

Axel then tried to adjust to it and used his tongue to get the whole of Roxas' dick wet with his saliva.

Roxas was enjoying the licking but was holding back on forcing the red head into giving him a BJ, after all he was tired as well and wanted to do the best part now.

Axel left the penis as it was leaving it in the open air and then lied down next to Roxas waiting for the blonde to pile drive him and god was he nervous, considering it would be his first time receiving anal sex.

Roxas didn't notice the uncertainty in Axel's eyes.

Besides, he was too horny to notice.

Roxas went full on in pushing his dick all the way into His hole making Axel feel like he was about to break in half.

The red held back tears in the corner of his eyes and Roxas kept moving on enjoying how tight the red head was.

Roxas then noticed Axel was in pain and grabbed the soft penis Axel had and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, which were slow and hard, Axel's dick came to life and was getting hard from the thrusts.

Axel was getting used to the pain thanks to the pleasure he was receiving.

He even begun to beg Roxas for more speed and harder thrusts and the blonde complied going faster and harder until he found the prostate inside Axel and hit it over and over again at this new fast pace.

His hand was also going fast on Axel's dick, Axel screamed to the high heavens as his cock came powerfully staining Roxas' and his own stomach with his cum.

Axel's hole went tight as he came and Roxas then came inside it the with a scream letting loose so much cum inside Axel, the red head's hole was full to the brim.

Roxas eased himself out of the hole and lied on top of Axel pulling the bed covers over them both hugging the red head in a tight embrace.

"Fantastic Blondie! That so beat watching you sleep for twenty minutes."Axel whispered quietly before going to sleep with Roxas in his arms who also fell asleep soon after...

**Meanwhile next door...**

"Oh my god did you hear that?"Tifa said quietly to Rikku.

"Honey, the better question is how could I not hear that?"Rikku said with a naughty grin as the girls were drinking beers in the guest room alone as everyone else was downstairs now in fear that a spermtastic explosion would occur.

"Everyone else's too smashed on beer and weed to remember it, except us"Rikku said evilly.

"I think its hot how they can have a horny and wild sex night, it sure as hell sounded like fun" Tifa stated admiring how spontaneous it must have been.

"True but I'd rather do someone a lot less hammered up than those two. I'd like to remember and the one doing it remember me as well" Rikku explained and she then begun to think about her first time _"Gippal! harder! Harder!!!"_ Rikku heard within her mind while picturing her first time with her first ever boyfriend.

"I hope they were both clean" Tifa said holding the packet of condoms Rikku stole.

"Pffft!! It's Axel's fault he never looked in his pants then he would've stopped or looked for us and then we'd get a sorry and he would've got them," Rikku noted trying to keep any future possible issues out of the line where she could be blamed.

"True," Tifa said in agreement.

**Downstairs...**

Selphie and Kairi were the only ones still conscious downstairs at the moment and were still dancing to the music.

"Kai, can't we have a little fun? Even the red headed bastard had hid fun too," Selphie asked her lover with her hands on Kairi's boobs.

"Fine but no down town fun!"Kairi whispered while she undid the top three buttons on her dress and slid her arms out of the vest like strings revealing her lacy pink bra.

Selphie got excited and undid the button on the front of the bra with haste revealing Kairi's already perky breasts that were supple and firm A-cups.

Selphie groped them with her hands making Kairi's panties a little wet.

Selphie then moved her mouth to the left boob and started licking the nipple on it with enjoyment from both parties, as a loud moan came from Kairi.

Selphie then moved onto the next one and was in the middle of nipping it when they heard a car pull up.

"Crap its Riku!"Kairi said as Selphie tried to button up the bra, she finally got it on her third try and just then the door opened and Riku was standing there slightly tipsy but nowhere near drunk and saw Selphie's hands on Kairi's now covered boobs.

"Riku its not what it looks like!"Selphie said taking her hands away from Kairi's chest.

"Relax girls if you wanna keep your kinky romps quiet, I'll keep it to myself, just don't tell my folks I left the house unsupervised for two hours" Riku told them in a kind tone as Kairi buttoned her dress up.

"Thanks Riku. Where are you going?"Kairi asked him as he headed for the stairs.

"To my room for sleep where else?"he asked her with a worried look on his face when she had a grin after he said he was going to his room.

"Oh, bad idea Riku. Axel and Roxas are up there and they were doing it so loud the people screaming like weirdos down here were quieter than them. Oh, and be ready for cum stained bed sheets" Selphie told him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Then I'm sleeping in the Laundry room," Riku said going to a door that he opened with a key he had and then locked it after leaving the girls on their own...

"He has a lock on his Laundry room?" Kairi asked Selphie rhetorically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote all that... Review with your opinions and if you have flames they will be transformed into flame thrower fuel I'm saving to kill Roy 'evil' Atari with.

**Edit: I decided to take one reviewers advice and rewrite this a bit, and my strongest defence is that this is quite old and some of my earlier work so it's bound to have certain mistakes inside it and it's my first lemon to boot.**


	2. The Girls Next Door

**A/N: I'm so amazed on how not 100 disastrous chapter 1 was that I'd decided to go on for my lovely viewers (whomever they are) and here is a link to the big sister of Cool Off, Track Season: **

http / www. Fanfiction. Net / s / 3529775 / 1 /

(just fill in the spaces)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (If I did it would be an extra naughty porno with everyone screwing everyone for fun, especially Sora). I don't Own Track season that is the original story and this is the sexually active little sibling (like Roxas) Wkkyd owns track season and she has allowed me to write this spin-off story, oh and I don't own Charmed either.**

**Edit: I've noticed a little thing in here needed to be changed to make it somewhat more canon to the Ts timeline but yet still non canon.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Track Season: Cool Off**

Axel woke up when light filled into the room and his ass hurt like hell "Damn that kid can sure pound" Axel said quietly in a hangover state

He needed to figure out a plan before his blonde sex partner woke up because he could tell Roxas would kill him if he ever found out that he had sex with Axel.

So Axel snuck out of the bed got dressed quietly and then worked on dressing Roxas without waking him up he started with the underwear that was still in Roxas' pants and put them on lightly brushing past the blonde's cock making a moan of pleasure pass his lips that made Axel want pleasure him again.

Axel was telling him self it was a bad idea and he worked on dressing Roxas up managing to do everything else but the zipper on his pants.

Axel got his hands around the zipper accidentally touching the blondes balls and Axel heard that moan again which drove him crazy.

He wanted to touch Roxas again but his mind said but then his hormones kicked in and he pulled Roxas' pants down to his ankles.

His mind finally gave in and let Axel's body do whatever.

Axel put his mouth over Roxas' dick and gave it an experimental lick which gave him a happy response as Roxas subconsciously bucked into Axel's mouth going in rhythm with the motion Axel started to begin of moving in and out while licking the end of the blonde's cock.

Axel went faster and began a sucking motion which made Roxas moan louder and also make him start to stir awake.

Axel was sucking even faster than he thought possible and made Roxas orgasm hardly giving Axel a one long shot down his throat Which Axel swallowed whole with a slight gag at the saltiness of the cum.

Just then Blue eyes opened with shock and Roxas was looking at the roof of a room "What am I doing here? This ain't my room" Roxas sad about to get up "I'm at Riku's party and must've fell asleep on a bed" Roxas told himself while trying to shake off his mega-hangover.

Axel froze in fear and was panicking _"Oh crap blondie is goin to kill me for sure!" _Axel thought in his head.

Roxas tried to get up but his headache stopped him doing so "Ah fuck it! I'll take a nap and go home later" Roxas said lying down not really noticing the extra weight on his dick.

He closed his eyes and said "I'll just rest for an hour, maybe I'll have another fucktasmic sex dream, I mean that blow job was so good I could've sworn it was real" Roxas said before drifting off.

Axel felt elevated that Roxas liked his blow job, even if he thought it was a sex dream.

Axel cleaned Roxas' dick by sucking the cum off and pulled up his pants and zipped them up before heading to the kitchen for a drink.

Kairi and Selphie just waved goodbye to Tifa and Rikku and headed to their homes that were next to each others.

"I'll see you later then" Kairi said giving her friend a wave as she headed for her front door.

"Goodbye Kai!" Selphie shouted running her own home.

Selphie entered her home and noticed it was quiet _"Mom and Dad must be out for now" _Selphie thought when heading for the kitchen to get a drink.

She then noticed a not on the table written by her Mom saying_** 'Hey honey Me and your Dad decide to take advantage of you being out so we went to stay in that fancy hotel until Sunday night have fun! I know I will' **_Selphie read the note twice and made a disgusted face while throwing the note in the bin.

Selphie got herself a drink of diet cola, downed it in one go and put the glass in the sink before going upstairs to change.

The brunette wasn't in the mood for a shower so she just put on new clothes and sprayed herself with deodorant.

She then realised she had nothing to do but then heard a door slam shut next door.

Selphie went to take a peek in her window making herself hidden as she looked into the room of her best friend and lover-Kairi.

Kairi was in a bad mood and begun stripping down into her bra and panties probably getting ready for a shower or something.

Selphie was getting wet now thinking about the sexy red head.

Kairi then switched on her TV and put it on NBC as the news came on.

Kairi then unhooked and removed her bra and slipped her panties down revealing her hot body.

Selphie then got a naughty thought in her head and called Kairi on her cellphone.

Kairi then noticed her phone ringing and picked it up "Hey this is Kairi what's up?" The red head asked into the speaker.

"Well you look hot with nothing on girl." Selphie said into her phone in a sexy tone.

Kairi then looked out her window, saw Selphie and just waved "Well you always like it when I'm naked Selph, what's up then? I need to go take a shower now " Kairi told her friend looking at her with a smile.

"Kairi babe, my parents are out until tonight so maybe you want to have a shower over here, my parents have a mega-sized shower in their bathroom.

Kairi pondered on it for a moment and whispered in a seductive tone"I hope its big enough for two girls to get dirtier before cleaning. I'll be there in a minute with some clean clothes,"Kairi then hung it up.

Selphie put her phone down and waited by the stairs for her friend to show up which was just a minute.

Selphie opened the door revealing her red-head friend in her clothes from yesterday with some new ones and a pink towel in her arms "where's the shower?" she said seductively.

"Upstairs my dear follow me" Selphie said going up the stairs making sure to wiggle her butt on each step.

They made it into Selphie's parent's bathroom and Kairi dropped all the stuff she had and switched the shower on.

Kairi stripped down quickly and jumped in waiting for her friend to do so.

Selphie got her clothes off in record time and got in the shower closing the door as she went in.

"Well miss Timitt do you want to receive, give or watch?" Kairi said rubbing her nipples slowly.

"Hmm, can I watch and then do the first two all at once?" Selphie asked her friend.

"Kinky, but sure that can happen right now" Kairi said rubbing her left hand downwards towards her pussy.

Selphie was already getting wet at the sight of this but then Kairi went ahead and opened her womanhood with two fingers revealing her inner part that made Selphie damp beyond belief.

Kairi then trailed her right finger downwards and inserted one finger slowly rubbing past her clit, making herself moan.

Selphie was real horny now and could take it any more she shoved two fingers inside her own pussy and moved at an extremely fast rate while still watching Kairi do her show.

Kairi was moaning loud and Selphie went even faster and made herself cum in a rather fast time making Kairi reach her climax as well.

"That's it Kairi, I'm moving on" Selphie said pinning her friend to the wall and crashing on her lips licking at them for entrance.

Kairi gladly let Selph enter her mouth and felt her friend's tongue lick the roof of her mouth passionately.

Selphie then exited Kairi's mouth and trailed down the red head's body planting kisses every so often until she reached her friend's pussy.

She licked at the outer wall's and Kairi was in so much pleasure that she was sliding down the shower wall, slowly, while bringing Selphie down as well who was now between the red head's legs.

Selphie opened the pussy with her fingers and licked inside it noticing a taste she liked a lot (Kairi's juices FYI) and begun to swirl her tongue inside the vagina.

Was screaming in pleasure for five minutes until she had a very powerful orgasm letting out her fluids into Selphie's mouth.

Selphie swallowed all the juices and lied down against the opposite wall of the shower breathing heavily "That was so much fun love," she moaned with her legs open.

Kairi had gotten over her state of pleasure and silently agreed with Selphie before saying "Well I better get cleaned up now before my parents find out I'm gone and maybe you should too. I mean I got you even dirtier than before."

"True hon, but clean us both up," Selphie stated getting up and picking her friend up as well and picked up a sponge ready to scrub her friend clean.

**18 minutes later...**

Kairi and Selphie were now in the living room of Selphie's house watching Charmed.

Apparently Piper was dead again but then it went to commercials and then Selphie said "I can't believe you orgasmed when I washed around your fun-zone."

Kairi threw a cushion at her and replied "Well you orgasmed when you washed my breasts."

"You had your hand inside my pussy at the time!" Selphie said in defence but then a knock was on the door.

Both girls got up and answered the door revealing Kairi's parents, her mother had a pretty face and blonde hair and her dad had handsome features and short ginger hair.

"Kairi honey, I was worried when you disappeared for a while," Her mother said with her locks falling in front of her as she frowned.

"Sorry Mom. I just got a shower here cos Selphie invited me over, plus she has has a better bathroom than ours" Kairi pointed out.

"All right princess but come back for dinner at seven" her dad said moving his wife away to next door.

"Glad that's over girl, cos your parents are stiffs" Selphie said after closing the door and walking back into the living room where Piper was still dead.

"Hey that's rude!" Kairi said running into the living room to throw another cushion at Selphie.

Riku was rather comfortable with Sora leaning on his person and begun to stroke the brunette boy's hair while mulling deep on his thoughts _'It's really weird how I'm still being around this kid even though I didn't get near enough action with him yesterday. _

_But I can't stop thinking about him at all, this is completely out of character for me, after all I tongue, screw and leave a person after a day normally, two if they're good in the sack. _

_Great this kid's changed me I think cos I'm being cute with him and all that._

_Woah its 2:00PM already?_

_Gotta go then' _ Riku gently got off of Sora and quickly scrawled a note to Sora and put his smoothie in the fridge and left the building to go to his mom's and maybe the mall on the way if that pharmacy is open.

Zexion was inside his room lying on his bed there writing in to his journal, it read _**Today was a normal day, I woke up at the party and had no hangover, lucky me! I'm still fearing what Tifa has planned to set me up with Demyx but I hope she doesn't embarrass me or something. I like Demyx too much for that to happen so whatever she's going to do better work out for the best.**_

Zexion closed his journal and stuffed it inside the pillow he had on the side of his bed acting as a bumper against his wall.

Zexion begun to think of how Demyx was dancing at the party yesterday and it immediately turned into a filthy image within his mind and he tried to wipe it out of his mind quickly before something happens.

He erased it eventually but it left a problem for him, his groin had woken up and was poking at his jeans wanting to be let out.

_'perfect I got a hard on. Might as well deal with this the fun way' Zexion thought as he opened the button on his black jeans. _

He was glad his Leon was at 'book club' for the whole day (Book Club means the members were partying and drinking) because he would die of shame and embarrassment like when Leon caught him reading a Yaoi manga once.

Zexion lowered the zipper down and slid his jeans down to his ankles and then moved his black boxers down as well giving his manhood fresh air.

His cock stretched out to its full length of 11" which Zexion was very proud of.

Zexion grasped it with both of his hands and started pumping it up and down while rubbing the tip occasionally.

Zexion decided to put a dirty image into his mind to speed things up

_' He found himself in his room watching as Demyx gave him a striptease right in front of him._

Demyx stripped into his nude self rather quickly just like how Zexion would want him to, and the imaginary blonde began stroking himself into his hard state revealing 10" of meaty goodness.

Demyx began stroking himself in a slow friction based style and he then placed his other hand on Zexion's cock at the same pace he was doing to his own.

Zexion was groaning in pleasure and Demyx picked up the pace getting faster and faster for the both of them.'

Back in the real world Zexion was going extremely fast and cummed very hard releasing two spurts his floor.

Zexion cleaned himself up and his floor and decided to go downstairs and make himself a chicken salad.

Tifa and Rikku ended up at the door of Rikku's home both with bags full of shopping on them.

"Well, today's been a fun day" Tifa said getting ready to leave and get the ferry.

"Well bye!" Rikku said and walked up to her friend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips so suddenly Tifa couldn't even react.

Rikku pulled away and ran to her house and dashed in before shouting "Sorry! Total accident" and then she slammed the door shut leaving a shocked Tifa who didn't move for five minutes.

"Why on earth did I do that?" Rikku asked herself as slumped against the front door almost ready to slap herself silly.

But she then thought that Tifa's lips were so soft and lovely and that was when she slapped herself across the face saying to herself "Bad Rikku! you are no bisexual whore!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew that was a tough one for me considering how much diversity I put in for it but don't worry there'll be no Rikku/Tifa love it is just something to adjust the plot to develop the characters of Rikku and Tifa more.**


	3. The past reveals more

**A/N: I know I've taken too long to update and all doing all sorts of stuff (due to all my friends living too far away and/or on holiday I decided to watch as many anime episodes of my fave stuff and attempt to finish all of my games (haven't even got 20 into it all really). **

**Disclaimer: You may have guessed now that I don't own any of square-Enix's games or the story Track Season either.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon Yaoi (Boy/Boy sex) and has certain amounts of violence**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Track Season: Cool Off **

**Chapter 3: Sephiroth and his past**

Sephiroth was seriously pissed off about his reservation of sleek & shiny shampoo being sold, after all he only had half a bottle left!!!

So there he was sitting on the benches watching them all run while the kid he hit earlier was stirring awake making a very filthy groaning noise.

"_Humph! That groaning is worse than __**him **__and even __**he**__ was an expert in bed, thanks to me of course," Sephiroth thought in his head drifting off into one of his more mature memories..._

**3 Years ago...**

Sephiroth was walking with his boyfriend to his dorm room and Seph was excited, why? Because he was going to finally take a step up from their relationship.

They arrived at the door and he could tell his man was nervous due to him avoiding Seph's gaze.

"You're acting shy all of a sudden" Sephiroth stated putting his key into the door of his dorm opening it with ease "Why don't you come in and have a drink?" Seph asked the young man he knew so well.

"Well Seph we've been dating for a little while now and its our third month anniversary that we first met. I just think it might be time to take it to the next level," the man with blue eyes said to Sephiroth shocking him.

Sephiroth then responded "Wow and i thought I would have to ask that. Well then lets bring it to the next level, " Seph said crashing his lips onto the hot slim man next to him going into a passionate kiss.

Sephiroth then licked his tongue at the man's lips asking for entrance.

He request was accepted and he got to taste the mouth of his boyfriend.

He was able to taste mints in that mouth telling seph that his man was prepared for this. Sephiroth then walked them into the dorm, kicking the door to get some privacy.

Sephiroth was getting passionate with his kiss and ended up pinning the blonde to the wall near the bedroom.

Sephiroth left the man's mouth and begun licking his neck.

"Hey Seph aren't we going to the bedroom?" The blonde asked confused.

"Don't worry, can see your erection and I'm too horny to walk any more," Sephiroth said unbuttoning the shirt of his blue eyed beauty.

His man reacted too and began unbuttoning Seph's black shirt.

They threw off the others shirts and Sephiroth began moving his tongue downwards to a nipple that he gave a teasing nip on receiving a shudder from the blonde above him .

"Seph! Please stop teasing and get to the hardcore bit, **please," **The man said putting a begging tone in the please.

"Fine if you want hard core you'll get extreme hard core," Sephiroth sad in a serious voice undoing the belt in front of him dropping the pants along with the boxers revealing a extra nice 8" cock in front of him along with sexy blonde curls above it.

Sephiroth wasted no time and took the whole thing in his mouth with ease **(It isn't Seph's first time) **using his tongue with a few licks causing the blonde to gasp out powerful moans of pleasure.

Seph then started doing a bobbing motion while licking the dick earning him some filthy words coming from his man's mouth and two hands grabbing into his hair tightly.

It was barely a minute before the cock came so powerfully it was acting like a gun constantly shooting seed into Seph's mouth giving him so much he may have drowned in it.

But Sephiroth just swallowed all of it and cleaned the cock with his mouth before standing up again this time dropping his pants to the floor exposing his 10" cock.

"Just cling onto me in every way possible or you'll fall to the floor in pleasure," Sephiroth stated placing his hands onto the slender hips of his boyfriend.

"OK Seph, Please don't prep me up and be slow at first OK?" The blonde asked placing his arms around Sephiroth's neck and then wrapping his legs to the silver haired man's hips placing his entrance near the big dick.

"I'll do what I can but be ready for the worst," Sephiroth said placing pressure on his man to keep him on the wall.

Sephiroth then slowly entered his cock into the tight entrance going all the way until he was sheathed inside the blonde.

His lover was in extreme pain and was fighting back tears while saying the next part painfully "Keep going."

Sephiroth nodded and slowly moved out and in for a while and man started relaxing and was even in pleasure now giving out responses like 'faster!' and 'harder!'.

Sephiroth was now going very fast in and out of his boyfriend who was over come with pleasure and finally orgasmed spraying both of their stomachs stained with cum and also making his entrance tighten up giving Sephiroth enough pressure to cause his own orgasm filling up the blue eyed man with his sperm.

The blonde went limp and was leaning on Sephiroth for support.

Sephiroth lifted him up and went into the bedroom with him and lied down onto it with his blonde boyfriend on top of him.

"I love you Seph, " He said to Sephiroth.

"You too sexy," Sephiroth said to his lover.

His lover Cloud...

**Back to now...**

Sephiroth was so deep in thought of that memory he didn't notice the other kid was concious now and still sitting on the stands.

"_He did give me the best orgasm's ever and how he always shot so much... But that's the past now!" Sephiroth thought remembering the nasty past he had after that._

**A Few months after the 'Event'...**

Cloud and Sephiroth were the hottest couple on campus and Cloud even moved in with Sephiroth so they could fuck any time while still having the comforts of home.

Sephiroth was getting dressed up tonight planning to go to a few bars with cloud to make some past loves feel jealous.

Sephiroth then saw cloud sitting on the bed in his normal clothes "Cloud C'mon and get dressed up! I told you we're going out tonight remember?" Sephiroth asked a little annoyed by his lover.

"Sorry Seph I don't feel up to it tonight, maybe some other time?" Cloud said plainly.

"Fine, then 'll go out alone and party. Don't wait up for me," Sephiroth said angry at Cloud making sure to slam the door shut when he left.

Sephiroth was at a bar having the umpteenth drink still upset that cloud didn't want to go out with him.

Sephiroth easily emptied his glass and took the next nearest one to him and downed that with ease.

"Hey that was my drink grey hair!" A brunette stated to Sephiroth clearly smelling of booze.

Sephiroth eyed the brunette and already disliked him and then he saw he brunnette's date A blonde boy looking around 17-19 with a large tattoo on half of his face.

Sephiroth thought of a cruel plan just for the fun of it** (and the fact he had a high tolerance for alcohol helped)**.

"Sorry. Say to make it up to ya i'll uy you and your date drinks OK?" Sephiroth offered in a apologetic way that no one could tell was false but him.

"Fine, we're siting right here grey hair," The brunnette said waiting for Sephiroth to get the drinks.

**20 minutes later**

Sephiroth had made sure to make the blonde guy's drinks to have a lot more alcohol than the brunnette's and his own of course.

The brunnette then went to the bathroom and Sephiroth made his move by talking to the blonde boy who was looking exhausted now which didn't suit him.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked the blonde.

"Name's Ze-" the boy began but was interupted by Sephiroth attacking his lips in a rough way managing to get his tongue inside the boy's mouth with ease who was stunned at the act of romance happening on him.

Just then the door to thebathroom opened and the brunnette stood there flabbergasted at the scene.

"Zell, what the fuck are you doing?" The man asked his blonde lover.

Sephiroth took his lips fomr the boy and looked at the brunnette "Sorry about that. I thought he would be a decent kisser but if trash like you is dating him, I should've expected as little," Sephiroth said with his trademark evil glare.

"You bastard!!! i'm gonna make you pay for those words!" The brunnette said in a threatening tone

"Are you asking for a fight?" Sephiroth asked giving the Brunette a malicious mocking glare.

"Yeah I wanna fight!" the Brunette stated getting out of his seat at the bar walking outside.

Sephiroth followed him cracking his knuckles and he faced off against the brunette in the car park outside.

Sephiroth punched him in the face getting another back in his own and then it gotten even worse but Sephiroth got the better of the man and actually snapped the brunette's knee with his hands and then slowly backed away from the scene...

**A few weeks later...**

Sephiroth and Cloud were getting into a dull relationship.

They were in never talking to each other than the 'hello' and 'let's do it' and were not going out at all which drove Sephiroth to a pissed off state on Cloud.

Sephiroth finally decided he had enough and planned everything to get revenge on Cloud for being depressing **(It's really him but Seph is egotistical)**

Sephiroth asked Cloud to help him out by running a few miles in the after noon and they were jogging about the streets until Sephiroth showed Cloud a short cut through an alley.

Sephiroth then whacked Cloud from behind and decided to slash his knee deep in an attempt to ruin his dream of being a pro runner and then left him outside a house.

Sephiroth ran back to his dorm and got all his stuff in bags and made a call to reserve a room on a ferry cruiser going to Traverse town planning to be successful there without his stupid boyfriend...

**Back to now..**

Sephiroth opened his eyes and was mega angry now and saw the annoying lead runner staring at him in fear.

"Cecil, get back on the track before I hurt you!!!" Sephiroth shouted getting out of his seat scaring the teen out of his wits making him run back onto the track blazing past all of the others.

Xigbar and Xaldin were really feeling the burn but knew better than to be like Cecil and whine.

They then saw the white haired boy run past them with new found strength.

"I guess coach is inspirational. Run or he'll kick your ass," Xigbar said sarcastically as they pushed onwards in fear of there psycho coach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I've attempted to make it quite as canon as possible and decided that keeping Cloud hidden until that point onwards was a style of mystique just like the Brunette. Read and Review people it earns you 3 respect points.**


	4. What Axel did and the Mall

**00A/N:**Yes I've been a while with this all and what not. I'd like to point out now that my side story is going off TS canon soon... Just think of it as a what if for the story as some things I'm gonna reveal this chapter are not canon to TS at all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters or even the original Track Season. I think I do however own the Roxas/Axel smut in my story.**

**Warning: This contains less filth than before but is still contains Yaoi and Yuri.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Track Season: Cool Off**

**Chapter Four: The Ever-Fun Mall**

Axel was rolling in his bed attempting to get back asleep after Tifa's annoying wake up call.

"Damn her! She's so peppy!!!" Axel thought loudly inside his head as he just gave up attempting sleep and decided on doing his favourite hobby.

"Time to masturbate!!!" Axel said to himself in a happy tone as he closed the window and drew the curtains over them and then locked his door getting that much required privacy for his hobby.

Axel then lied down on his bed and stripped into his bare self revealing an already erect cock.

He was just about to get a grip of it and imagine his new favourite fantasy of a certain blonde but then he was horribly reminded of the event that took place the day before track.

**Roughly 40 hours ago...**

Axel was in an alleyway with someone he picked up at the library. Yes the library!!! It was this really hot blonde guy called Zidane Tribal (Yes a filthy cameo!).

"So Zidane are you a party guy or what?" Axel asked his new friend/soon to be screwee.

"Depends Axel, are you gonna impale me in this alleyway or what?" Zidane said back to him in a slutty way.

"Now you're the type of guy I like to play with!" Axel said with glee in his voice and an already erect cock.

"Well I wanna get a suck before you get the snake out then Axel," Zidane said with a smirk on his face.

Axel looked at Zidane for a while before making his decision with a happy look on his face "Deal. But no foreplay,"Axel said leaving no room for objection in the statement.

Axel then pinned Zidane to the wall and began to unzip the younger blonde's jeans, he then pulled them down revealing a very hard and very big 8" dick.

"Looks tasty," Axel said as a joke before he put his lips on the tip of the cock making Zidane give a stifled gasp of breath at the warmness inside Axel's mouth.

Axel licked at the dick like it was a lollipop making sure to swirl over the slit on the front of it making Zidane moan in pleasure.

"I want more of it," Axel said with the dick still in his mouth vibrating it with his words making Zidane moan again.

Axel then all of a sudden took the whole of the dick in his mouth with little trouble and licked the side of it with the whole of his tongue.

Zidane's moans were getting louder and louder and then Axel decided to hummed while bobbing up and down on the cock inside his mouth.

Zidane was overflowing with pleasure now and after another minute of heaven he shot a load into Axel's mouth.

Axel then sucked all of the juices remaining on Zidane's dick off and then left the shrinking cock as he swallowed the cum with some trouble (in the past before Roxas he was a spitter).

"Ready Zidane?" Axel asked as he dropped his pants and boxers down exposing his own pride and joy.

"Do it raw Axel, I like the pain more," Zidane said as he leaned against the wall for support he was about to need.

"Fine but that sounds emo," Axel said before grabbed Zidane's shoulder for something to lean and gave a hard thrust.

"God that's tight!" Axel moaned as he enjoyed one simple thrust.

Zidane was feeling no pain because he always did it like this "Hard thrusts and keep em coming Axel!" Zidane said as a request.

"Got it blondie," and that's when it hit Axel.

At that point he just thought about Roxas back at the party and how he messed around with him and how this was total betrayal.

Axel was so shocked he didn't realise he was doing a fast rhythmic pace of thrusts into Zidane.

"Harder Axel! Harder!!!" Zidane screamed and Axel complied automatically yet he wasn't enjoying this.

Axel the unknowingly pictured him doing this all to Roxas in that very alleyway which made him feel worse.

After five minutes of thrusting Axel finally cummed inside Zidane's crack but he was not particularly happy.

"I-I couldn't stop..." Axel thought inside his head as he began to get dressed with a catatonic look on his face.

"That was great fun Axel. I hope I'll bump into ya another time. I live here and on DI on some weeks, cos of my crazy mom" Zidane said as he walked out of the alleyway leaving the spiked red head alone.

"That's fun," Axel said sarcastically with shame in his mind.

Zidane just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the streets

Little did the two notice a woman with brown hair behind a corner who just switched her recorder phone off "Ooh this is gonna be big on the woman whispered to herself as she waited for Axel to leave.

**Back to the present...**

Axel's hard on had already gone while he was thinking about what he did in that alleyway.

"Oh fuck it! I'll just watch TV trash." Axel said to himself as he switched his TV on.

Tifa was on the ferry with Riku sitting there in a simple conversation with him to kill time.

"So Riku, are you helping Sora train or dating him?" Tifa asked throwing the silver haired boy off.

"I-I'm just helping him train Tifa nothing more, _for now at least," _Riku said thinking the last part in his head.

"Well that's peachy and sweet. Just remember this Riku, they have cameras in school, that's how I got in trouble for kissing Vincent in the hallway with the power of the tongue." Tifa whispered into Riku's ear with a seductive tone hinted at the end of it.

"I said I'm helping him train Tifa!" Riku said raising his voice a bit to prove a point.

"but my question is for you, what are **you** planning on destiny Islands?" Riku asked her putting stress on the word 'you'.

Tifa was prepared for this question and answered him calmly "Going to talk to Rikku after I meet up with her, and maybe have a girls day out with her..."

"Ah, then it's a Tifa day then?" Riku asked her with his eyebrows raised a little.

"Why yes it **is **Riku," Tifa said with a smug grin on her face.

"Well have fun I guess," Riku told her as the ferry stopped and an intercom voice announced they arrived on destiny islands.

"don't worry Riku I will," Tifa said as they headed off the ferry and parted ways for two different locations, Riku to the DI school and Tifa to Rikku's house.

Seifer woke up in his room alone, a usual thing for him as his parents were hardly ever around due to their overseas work.

Seifer left his bed and looked outside his window judging how it said the day was going to be today.

"It's clear, with a few clouds, a weak breeze is in the air... Another crappy day then," Seifer mused as he made his statement and then went to get a shower.

Seifer stepped inside and switched the tap on letting the warm water hit his skin making him feel relaxed and calm.

"Aaaah! A nice warm shower always cheers me up and sometimes something else..." Seifer said to himself as something appeared in hie nether regions.

Seifer looked down and saw his 8" long erection complimented by a trimmed blonde bush.

"Since it's a crappy day I'm gonna give myself some filth time..." Seifer told himself as he moved his hands down to his dick.

Seifer then put his left hand on his shaft and began to move his hand up and down in a slow hard motion.

"Mmm the one thing I never let HIM do that he wanted to do," Seifer said going into his most favourite and most recurring fantasy.

While in the fantasy Seifer's hand began to speed up and his hips began to do a bucking motion in the air while the water was still soaking his body.

Seifer was going into a fast speed and his cock was going red from the friction and then he came spilling his seed onto the wall of the shower.

Seifer had a relieved look on his face and just moved the shower cap onto the part of the wall that his semen was on and just washed it away.

"Well I'll just finish this shower, go to the mall for new clothes and maybe this day won't be as crappy as I though..." Seifer pondered as he opened the shampoo bottle and lathered his hair in it.

Tifa knocked on the front door of Rikku's house waiting for the door to open.

Rikku however was looking through the peep-hole and saw her friend Tifa.

"Crap!" Rikku hissed to herself remembering last week.

Rikku then began to pace around the door deciding on what to do.

"_OK, I tell her it was a reflex... No! I'll sound weird. I say I never meant it... No! She'll think I find her ugly or something. Maybe I say it was an accident and take her out for smoothies... Yes!!! that's the one!" _ Rikku thought within her mid making up her decision as she then opened the door.

"Hey Tifa! About last week... It was a total accident. You know I just do the weirdest things. Well come in! You're no stranger here!!!" Rikku said to her raven haired friend stepping aside inviting her in.

"OK Rikku but can I say a sentence next time I visit you?" Tifa asked rhetorically as she walked into the house.

Tifa took one look at the walls and immediately noticed practically every piece of the wall either a had a photo or picture of a very beautiful woman who looked a lot like Rikku but a bit older.

"Rikku... Is that your mom?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah it is Tif, I told you my Dad made a shrine of our home for her, he he," Rikku said laughing about the statement herself.

The girl then went up into Rikku's room which as Tifa assumed, was very messy.

"Sorry you caught me at an inconvenient time... I was just about to do my hair," Rikku said trying to hide the fact she was useless with her hair.

Tifa looked a Rikku and gave a pout "Well I'm an expert in hair so I'm doing it for you today," Tifa then put a smile on her face "and when we're done. We'll to the mall cos there's a 70 off everything sale today in each store, and we'll try to find hot guys!!!" Tifa proclaimed making Rikku smile in excitement.

Seifer was all ready to head to the mall when he headed outside to his car and then got mobbed by his neighbour and her friend.

"Seifer! Are you going to the mall? Take us with you!!!" She begged to him with a fake sad tone.

"Why should I Rikku? I hate you and it's a crappy day," Seifer stated giving her a pensive look.

"Well Seifer, I kept that secret of yours..." Rikku hinted with a wink.

Seifer had a dumbfounded look on his face showing he hadn't a clue what she was on about.

"Seifer. I remember one year ago when you had someone over at your house every Saturday and believe me, you were a loud moaner," Rikku whispered in his ear.

At those words Seifer's face went red with embarrassment.

"Fine I'll give you two a ride there, but not one back" Seifer said moving towards his car.

The girls followed suit getting into the back seats as Seifer put on his seatbelt and switched the car on and drove out of the driveway.

**10 minutes later...**

Seifer's blue car pulled into a space in the parking lot in malls second basement.

Everyone got out and Seifer locked his car "I won't be seeing you two later," Seifer said as an order as he went on to somewhere else.

"Talk about a grumpy bastard with a side of pissed off," Tifa said to Rikku as a joke.

Rikku laughed at this and they walked into the lift and begun to decide what floor to go to.

"Rikku? Which floor should we start on?" Tifa asked Rikku not sure which store they wanted to hit first.

"Tif, we'll start on the top and work our way down to the floor silly," Rikku responded to Tifa with a

model style pout.

Tifa hit the button for the top floor and the lift rose upwards to the highest floor of the mall which had the massive internet Cafe and electronics department.

"So you wanna check no your E-mails or something Rik?" Tifa asked her friend.

"Yep! I auditioned to be a model for women's sports clothes and they're gonna send me a reply today!!!" Rikku told her friend in a positive attitude.

Inside the internet Cafe there were a few people at the computers, mostly women except for one man who looked a lot like a woman.

He was wearing a lilac dress shirt that was partially undone flashing his shaved flat belly and he complimented it with purple thigh-high boots and dyed purple denim short shorts.

This man had long silver hair that was gelled to look like two antennae were on top of his head instead of his bangs.

This man was Kuja, the most popular metro sexual senior high school student on Twilight Town and Destiny Islands and right now he was checking his E-mails.

"Great mom is moving here to piss off dad again." Kuja muttered sadly looking at the screen.

"Can't she get over the divorce and pick to work outside a brothel?" He muttered even more quietly to himself.

The door of the cafe opened and in came Tifa and Rikku who went to the counter and bought 30 mins on a comp each and sat near Kuja.

Kuja eyed the girls and then recognized one of them "Hey Tifa! I haven't seen you in a year," Kuja said with his mind fresh of their ex relationship.

Tifa looked at the man and glared "Hello Kuja. Haven't talked to you in a year ever since you dumped me in the hallway after a make out session," Tifa said bitterly.

"You evil bastard!" Rikku immediately said not liking Kuja already.

"Well that's your problem deary. I got over it and got serious with Beatrix my new GF, You know from Traverse Town" Kuja plainly said pointing to the brunette over at another comp with Beatrix and Garnet and Rinoa staring at the screen waiting for a video to load.

"Oh look! it's Rinoa. Tifa, let's go say hi," Rikku said dragging her friend away from Kuja and to the three other girls.

Kuja sighed and returned to his own screen now going onto his fan site that someone made for him.

"Hey! Rinoa!!! what you and your friends watching?" Rikku asked pushing Tifa to a spot far away from Kuja.

Rinoa looked at them and smiled "Well Beatrix here invited me and Garnet to come on a shopping spree here but wanted to show us a video she recorded around two days ago which we'll never believe," Rinoa stated informing the two girls.

"Wow sounds like fun. Can we watch?" Rikku asked the three.

The brunette of the three known as Beatrix looked her in the eyes and gave a response "Sure thing, the more the merrier." The video then loaded up...

Kuja was looking at the most recent comment about someone saying they loved him when the girls on the other side were screaming "Oh my god!!! Is that Zidane?" one of them asked and then Kuja then had a nervous tick and just appeared in front of the girls.

"What's this ladies???" Kuja asked as Beatrix covered up the screen from Kuja quickly.

"Nothing sexy, maybe you should go back to your comp and I'll give you a present later," Beatrix said with passion in her voice trying to get Kuja away from the screen.

"Step aside Beatrix you're watching a video and said Zidane. So what video is this about my brother?" Kuja asked with a glare on his beautiful face.

"You don't want to see Kuja," Beatrix stated holding her ground firm as she held the mute button on the keyboard as well.

"I think I do," Kuja said pushing her out of the way with ease exposing the screen to him, and what he saw made him stand there shell shocked.

On the screen right there was a video of his brother in an alleyway, getting fucked up the ass by a red head he knew as Axel.

"M-my b-brother and A-Axel...f-fucking!?" Kuja asked loudly in shock.

Tifa then looked at the screen and Rikku wiping off a trickle of blood from her nose.

"Oh yeah I see the resemblance Kuja, similar face and total sluttiness," Tifa stated giving Kuja a face looking like he just got slapped.

"He isn't the whore! Axel the fucking whore!!!" Kuja shouted angrily.

"Yeah. Right" Tifa said egging Kuja on.

"Your friends with Axel Tifa, where is he?" Kuja asked calmly with a sour look on his face.

"I don't kno-" Tifa said but then a gun shot came from Kuja's hand pointing at the roof.

"I said where the hell is he!!!" Kuja shouted again with a serious look on his face as he pointed the handgun at Tifa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yes I left it on a cliff hanger but that's cos I cut my idea into two chapters or else it would've been like 10 pages and it'd bore you too much. The next one will be back in two weeks with my new regime starting then to release a chapter at least once a month.


	5. And so it ends

**A/N: **I know I've been gone for a really long time but I've been in a real bad depression and I can't write when I'm in those so that's my only excuse and I'm sorry to say this will be the final chapter until Track Season ends so it's a long one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts, it's characters or the original Track Season. I do however own the plot lines in this spin-off, side story, what if, alternate dimension thingy...**

**Track Season: Cool Off**

**Chapter 5**

**Held At Gun Point**

Tifa just looked at the gun in silence; she couldn't move at all the fear from Kuja pointing a gun at her had paralysed her body completely.

"I'll say it again Miss Lockheart, where is Axel?" Kuja said stressing each word with anger in his cold crimson eyes.

Tifa was unable to respond as her throat went dry and her eyes were still staring at the gun in fear.

Everyone else in the store was under a table trying to hid from Kuja and people outside were running away as fast as they could. 

Rikku was standing near Tifa staring at the gun in fear and panicking on such a level she began to breathe so slowly her breath was wheezing; Rikku was having a panic attack.

Rikku then fell to the floor unconscious and Tifa put her head in her lap forgetting about Kuja as she asked "Rikku are you OK?" Tifa then found Rikku's pulse which was still beating normally so she relaxed a bit.

Kuja's eyes flared in anger as he noticed Tifa completely forgot about him and he was not happy. More gunshots blasted near Tifa's head, barely missing her "Who said you could help her Lockheart? I told you to tell me where Axel is, so tell me now!" Kuja then shot past Tifa's head hitting a computer screen which exploded in an electric shock.

"_What do I do? Axel isn't here and he wants to see him to kill him I bet...Rikku's out cold but she needs first aid cos she really hit the floor hard, I can feel the lump on her head. I've got to get him out of here and hope everyone else helps Rikku" _Tifa thought in her head formulating a plan.

"Fine Kuja, I'll take you to him right no-" Tifa said but was interrupted by Beatrix who was wrapping her arms around Kuja's side.

"Don't listen to that hoe baby, I'm here for you and that Axel can go to hell, he doesn't compare to my man of power," Beatrix whispered into Kuja's ear in a seductive way.

"You don't need that hoe to guide you to a loser like Axel. Just kill her and forget about that loser who shagged your brother," Beatrix said with pouty lips.

"_The bitch!" _Tifa thought in her head not knowing why Beatrix wanted her dead.

"My brother didn't sleep with him. He was raped," Kuja screamed at Beatrix as he faced her and fired his gun at the woman shooting her point blanc in the chest causing her fall to the floor; lifeless. Kuja then made his way towards her body and stroked her hair "No one is speaking again or I will kill them!" Kuja shouted to everyone as he pulled his own phone and began to call someone.

"Hey! It's me. I need you and the group to come to the Destiny Islands mall and quick, we have a hostile situation to create," Kuja stated menacingly to the person on the other side of the phone.

He then looked at Tifa "Well Miss Lockheart. I suggest you get up and take me to Axel right now," the silver haired beauty whispered into Tifa's ear sending shivers down her body.

Tifa then rose up off the ground "OK. Just follow me Kuja," Tifa ordered as she made her way out of the cafe through the front door with Kuja following behind her with his gun to her back.

Tifa walked slowly through a darkened area of the mall.

"Why are you taking me to this dead end area?" Kuja asked cocking the gun upon Tifa's back.

"Well he's hiding back here since he got kicked out of his house," Tifa said as a poor excuse.

"You're lying," Kuja said out loud flatly pointing his gun closer to her back. 

Tifa acted quickly and elbowed Kuja in the chest and then spun around and kicked him right where it hurts.

Kuja fell to the floor in pain and had held back tears.

Tifa ran as fast as she could from Kuja and headed back into the main area of the mall where she leaned over the balcony and shouted "Everyone run and call the police! A mad man with a gun is here and he's killed someone!" Tifa screamed as loud as she could making everyone shopping stop in their tracks. 

"What! A gunner!" someone asked rhetorically as another gunfire shot just grazed past Tifa's shoulder cutting her arm deeply.

Tifa fell to the floor in the sheer pain of her cut and a gun was pointed to her back.

"You lose Lockheart!" Kuja said as he was about to pull the trigger but then someone rammed him from the side knocking Kuja to the floor and sending his gun flying across the floor.

The person who rammed Kuja was holding him down with a struggle "Tifa! Hurry and get that gun away from here and call the cops!" Seifer shouted to the raven haired girl.

Tifa just stayed where she was in shock looking at the struggle upon her.

Seifer was losing the struggle with Kuja and was kicked by the silver haired man.

"Thought you could beat me? Well my 'friends' are on their way so you're dead any ways," Kuja shouted menacingly scaring everyone within ear shot even more.

Tifa had to react now and she ran for the gun that was lying not so far from her.

Tifa grabbed hold of the gun and was about to point it at Kuja but Seifer was suddenly sent flying into her knocking her to the ground and dropping the gun.

Tifa was stuck in a pile with Seifer and couldn't move at all. 

Kuja had already picked the gun up again and was pointing it at Seifer "You tried to save her you filthy boy," Kuja snarled ignoring the fact Seifer could barely be year younger than him.

"I don't like heroes, they're the people whom are destined to die. Besides my group will be here shortly to kill everyone here, we've been wanting to practice killing innocents for a while now and this situation made it perfect," Kuja informed the two as the malls front doors were busted open and several menacing people ran in with guns shooting everyone in sight.

"So Axel isn't here, like it matters I'll hunt him down myself for the sport of it but that shall be after I kill you and the boy," Kuja remarked coldly as he prepared to fire a shot at Seifer.

Seifer then stood up facing Kuja's face "Do you think you scare me Kuja? You don't at all; point your gun all you like I'll never cower in fear, but I'll protect Tifa from you,"Seifer said as he suddenly darted towards Kuja punching him in the face, Kuja kicked him in the stomach as a reply.

Seifer pushed Kuja into the wall pinning his hands to it as well.

"Ha! I got you, Tifa run away now!" Seifer shouted as the girl nodded and made her run for it.

Kuja was struggling with all his might to get Seifer off of him but was to no avail. Then he accidentally kicked Seifer in the crotch which released him from the wall and backhand slapped him in the face and knocked his head with his gun flooring Seifer immediately. 

"Not much of talented fighter are we?" Kuja mockingly remarked as he kicked Seifer in the stomach several time.

However he forgot about Tifa who was already sprinting back to the internet cafe to help Rikku.

"I've gotta help her and then call the cops," Tifa said to herself out loud as she made it t the doorway of the cafe. She stepped inside the doors finding Rikku sitting on a chair looking shaken with Rinoa and Aerith next to her side, everyone else was still in the cafe looking fearful.

"Rikku! Are you OK?" Tifa asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was worried about you after Rinoa told me you guided Kuja with you somewhere else," Rikku said calmly.

"Seifer went after you, I can't believe Kuja would kill someone he seemed like a stable guy," Rinoa remarked showing little signs of being shaken by the events.

"He's still with Kuja fighting him and Kuja's group of violent terrorists are here too," Tifa remarked grimly.

"We called the cops and they told us to wait in an safe area and hide," Aerith informed Tifa as she went to the control switches for the electric doors and closed them shut "There we go it's locked so we should be as safe since they're the only windows here."

"What about Seifer? We should go help him!" Rinoa pleaded with the girls.

"We can't, he wanted to protect me so it'd be something he doesn't want if we went back there, there more people out there ready to kill and if we die it'd make Seifer's sacrifice a waste" Tifa told Rinoa. 

"I'm worried though," Rinoa sighed out as she sat down waiting for the cops to arrive.

"We all are," Aerith putting her arm around Rinoa to comfort her.

Kuja was bored of kicking Seifer and picked him up with his arm "You've beyond annoyed me boy and you let Lockheart escape, such a pest." Kuja remarked as he dragged Seifer towards a dark corner and threw him down, Seifer was barely concious as he lied on the floor; he had bruises all over his stomach.

Kuja pulled out his phone and made another call "Sephiroth, we have a nuance up here who tried to resist me, I think he needs some extra torture from the expert," Kuja remarked in a happy tone to Sephiroth.

"Well now, is the boy cute or not?" Sephiroth asked Kuja as he was walking up the escalator towards Kuja's area.

"He has mature features but a young, smooth body," Kuja informed Sephiroth.

"Ah, I can see him. Nice find he'd be worth a good screw before he gets killed; I'm assuming you wanted me to do that or you wouldn't even bother calling me during the bloodfest," Sephiroth claimed as he hung the phone up.

Sephiroth made his way to Kuja giving him a friendly hug as a greeting. 

"I'll need my privacy to break this kids beliefs as you can understand," Sephiroth said in a hungry voice.

"Oh but of course, just don't pleasure him. Give him all the possible amount of pain you can Seph," Kuja said as he slowly walked away to go kill some other innocent people.

"I'll enjoy this," Sephiroth said as he slowly undid the belt on Seifer's jeans.

Seifer couldn't move his body at all and just shut his eyes hoping he could try and vision something to block out the hell about to ensue him.

Seifer's pants were pulled down and Sephiroth flipped his body over and undid the zipper in his jeans to release his dick and quickly and forcefully penetrated Seifer's rear giving him a stifled scream of pain from Seifer's lips.

Seifer started envisioning his best memory of his life to try and survive the pounding he was receiving.

**Two days ago...**

Seifer was walking down the road and bumped into Sora "Watch it!"Seifer barked rudely.

Sora got up and quickly made his apology "I'm sorry Seifer."

"Heh! Well anyways I'm not in a hurry wanna go to the old place and catch up?" Seifer asked Sora in a friendly tone.

"Ummm...sure it might be nice to catch up," Sora told Seifer in his upbeat tone.

Both boys made their way to a private small coffee shop they used to frequent quite often.

Both of them got a table in the darkest corner and got a large pot of coffee to share.

"So how is it with Riku?" Seifer asked making Sora freeze up in fear.

"How'd you-" "Easy, I'm friends with Axel.," Seifer told Sora.

"Oh, well he's really nice and I've got this good vibe around him," Sora replied to Seifer.

"Ah, well that tells me enough. I've defo got no chance of getting back with you then,"

"I'm sorry Seifer its just that I don't feel like we'd have worked out, you were too afraid to come out and honest in the open and I don't like lieing to my friends."

"I know and we probably would've ended badly anyways, I'd stop loving you eventually," Seifer stated grimly.

"Seifer, you'll find someone else I know it," Sora cheerfully stated.

"I doubt I'll ever get someone, something tells me my life is gonna change real soon and not for the better," Seifer said sadly.

"Oh relax and drink your coffee you depression," Sora jokingly said to him.

"Sure thing bad in bed," Seifer mocked lightly as he sipped his coffee.

"We didn't ever do that!" Sora spluttered out after choking on his coffee. 

"Really? Oh maybe it was just a filthy dream I had," Seifer whispered down Sora's ear.

"God you scared me into thinking you did me while I slept at yours," Sora whispered into Seifer's.

Seifer was still focusing on his memory of Sora while he was bleeding horribly and Sephiroth had just came inside him and left his body.

"That was amazing, you should be a porn star with that tight hole," Sephiroth remarked as he zipped his pants up and pulled Seifers up.

"It's time you embraced death Almasy Seifer," Sephiroth shouted as he shot Seifers body with his gun.

Seifer then began to feel the darkness swallow around him and he closed his eyes...

After Seifer was killed the police SWAT surrounded the mall and fought with Kuja and his group, the fugitives all were killed or arrested except for Kuja and Sephiroth and the girls survived unscathed mostly until they found out Seifer died and his funeral service started about a week later.

Rinoa, Aerith, Rikku and Tifa were present at the precession and couldn't hold back their tears of sadness for Seifer. 

Even Sora too was at the funeral shedding several tear drops that he hid. 

The priest had finished his speech and people were allowed to go see Seifer at the wake one more time before his body was going to be taken to the cemetery had begun to leave, Sora's turn came up and walked his way to the wake.

Sora stood in front of Seifer's dead body and wanted to hold his hand but instead he whispered "I can't believe this happened Seifer, you didn't even get to be in a big fancy romance before you died. It' my fault for promising you'd get that, I still had feelings for you but I know they'll disappear, that's why I broke up with you, I knew I'd stop loving you and I'd fall completely for Riku. This is where I truly say good bye and I move on with my life and work to change it for myself, for your sake." Sora then walked away out of the church to to wait for the girls, still wearing his strong face for when he had to return to his home...

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to make but writers block plagued me big time and its also the reason of a delay for track season. I hope the ending isn't a bit too sloppy and rushed and it's kind of mean what I did to Seifer but I felt it worked and I'd like to say TS:CO is NOT CANON it's a different tweak in the universe with a very horrible plot end. 

So thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy reading the original Track Season.


End file.
